


A Little (Lost) [Recovered] Miracles

by KairaKara101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Recursive Fanfiction, Silence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Katheryne Frye, a Muggleborn Witch, attends Hogwarts one year after the Boy-Who-Lived, a little blessing to her parents who had trouble conceiving a child. She holds an unknown secret that nudges at the edge of her consciousness. Screams into the silence with yearning and fear. An ache that pulls and recedes like the sea’s powerful waves. A gentle whirlwind that comes and goes, passing and leaving its mark upon those it encounters. The next few years are full of adventure and fright but she watches ever patient and seeing more than most.





	A Little (Lost) [Recovered] Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Archangel: First Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635096) by [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/pseuds/inukagome15). 



> A fanfic of a fanfic... what would you call that? Fanfic-ception?
> 
> This probably wasn't what anyone was expecting when I asked if I could write a fanfic of a fanfic. 
> 
> It most likely isn't and I'm sorry! 
> 
> Here have my word vomit. Oh god, I'll go crawl underneath a rock now.

Katheryne Frye was a cheerful, fair-skinned, but a lonely single child that always seem to startle most people when they least expect it. Her parents, Greg and Vanessa, were ordinary childhood friends that reconnected when Vanessa returned home after studying at a prestige university in Central London. Katheryne’s father ran a natural herbal remedies store while her mother taught the children in their very small village’s only school.

The elderly found her oddities to be endearing as she was always visiting them to keep them company in their old age. In many ways, they became her nannies and tutors as she grew up and her parents worked. It was while she was attempting to read to an elderly witch, Aurelia Doves, that Katheryne accidentally made the pictures come to life, shocking her briefly before they burst into giggles. 

Miss Doves explained to her parents, when they came to pick their daughter up, how she was a witch and that Katheryne seemed to be a witch as well. They were bewildered and uneasy of the unknown, however, she was their little blessing.

Katheryne asked so many questions after that and continued well until she turned eleven, one year after Harry Potter entered Hogwarts.

Near the beginning of June, she jolted awake in the middle of the night, bitting on her arm to stop herself from screaming as her chest ached horribly. She glanced around her room breathing slowly. Pushing herself upright, she turned to look out the window. Something happened. She knew with a bone-deep sense of knowing that something happened.

Slipping out of bed, she allowed her feet to take her closer to the window that faced north. She frowned shifting on her feet as the quiet silence in the back of her mind flickered warmly. Familiar. Old. Home. Longing. Horror. She mentally stomped on it, wrapping whatever that flicker warmed in her little mind inside of an image of an impenetrable shield. Miss Doves had said something about mental shields but told her a lot of magic was about imagination, intention, and weaving the magic that was inside her with each of those aspects. 

Even though it was warm and it felt like home, it scared her. That flicker that woke her up screaming, hurting, and aching. She didn’t want to let that flicker become bigger. She returned to her bed staring out the window briefly. Whatever happened that night, she would rather ignore it. And ignored it she did. 

*****

Katheryne squealed excitedly upon seeing an owl sitting outside her window. Grabbing the letter, she petted the owl before sliding across her desk with the letter in hand, running out of her room and into the living room where Miss Doves was explaining the merits of the herbs laid out on the table.

“Mum! Dad! Miss Doves!” Katheryne yelled smiling widely waving the letter in her hand, “I got the letter!”

“Oh, come here sweetheart, let’s see it,” her father urged returning the smile. Katheryne plopped into her father’s lap handing him the letter. Miss Doves smiled warmly at her as she read the letter out loud.  
“Hmm, where would we get those supplies?” Her mother questioned frowning, “these aren’t something one merely walks into a neighborhood market for.”

“You can get those supplies at Diagon Alley,” Miss Doves replied chuckling quietly watching as Katheryne got up to study the letter closer, “I can take all of you there and make a day trip out of it.”

“What is Diagon Alley like?” Katheryne inquired her grey-blue eyes wide as she bounced up and down hugging the letter to her chest. 

Bringing a finger to her lips, Miss Doves smiled mischievously, “now that’d ruin the surprise.”

*****

Katheryne followed after Miss Doves as they make their way into Diagon Alley. Her parents walked after them. Her eyes were wide in awe at the sight of the crowded street. It felt like her little fantasy books that she read from her mother’s shelf. Her mother and father both glanced around with wonder and awe in their eyes. 

“Miss Doves, this place is amazing!” Katheryne blurted out a huge smile on her face taking in the sight of witches and wizards in their robes bustling about getting their things.

“It is wonderful isn’t it,” Miss Doves replied guiding the three gently through the throng of people, “how are you two doing, Greg, Vanessa?”

“This is…,” her father blinked trying to gather everything and lock it away in his mind for safekeeping, “it’s absolutely brilliant. How on Earth do normal people not know about this?”

“Enchantments and wards,” Miss Doves answered grinning amusement flowing around her in waves.

Her mother’s eyes followed Katheryne as she stopped at all of the shop windows looking in. 

“Mum! Dad! Look it’s a store with cauldrons!” Katheryne said cheerfully running back to tug on her father’s arm, “do they have things you do, Dad?”

“Well let’s go look, shall we?” Her father encouraged feeling giddy himself. Katheryne’s mother shared an amused glance with Miss Doves. Katheryne laughing brightly pointing at random things. Katheryne left her dad’s side going towards the other shelf only to get distracted by the shop-owner. 

“Excuse me,” Katheryne greeted watching as Madam Potage startled briefly. Ah, she did it again. Always getting a jump on people, not that she does it on purpose or anything, “sorry, Madam.”

“We’re so sorry for startling you,” her mother stated with a small smile, “Katheryne has a tenancy to sneak up on people.”

“Ah, I see. I haven’t seen you all around,” Madam Potage stated smiling softly.

“It’s my first year!” Katheryne said excitedly, “Miss Doves is helping me with my supplies.”

“I hope you enjoy your first year,” Madam Potage replied turning to her shelves, “in that case, I believe you will be needing a Pewter cauldron, standard size 2, for potions.”

“Thank you,” Katheryne said as Miss Doves paid for it. 

“Come on, dearie, let us go and gather up the rest of your supplies,” Miss Doves said urging the three muggles onward to the next shop, “you still need a wand and your robes.”

“Mum,” Katheryne stated holding onto her hand and looking up at her, “must I get a quill and an ink well? Why couldn’t I use a ballpoint pen or a fountain pen?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. How about we buy you one set? And I’ll make sure to pack you a box of BICs?” Her mother appeased grinning and nudging her shoulder gently.

“Can it be colorful ink?” Katheryne inquired happily grabbing her father’s hand.

“Oh definitely,” her father replied swinging their hands, “then you can doodle on your notes.”

“Dad!” Katheryne gasped in shock, “shouldn’t I focus in school?”

“There’s always going to be one boring class,” her father whispered as if he was imparting one of the universe’s secrets. Katheryne giggled as they followed Miss Doves into Madam Malkin’s Robes. The fitting took longer than she would have liked. Did they really need to wear robes? Miss Doves chuckled when Katheryne made a face at how long it took. 

“Mum, Miss Doves, are we done?” Katheryne questioned resisting the urge to whine since her feet were starting to hurt.

“Yes, your robes will be sent to your house. Now, we must get your books and wand,” Miss Doves said with ease, “then we’ll get a treat before heading back.”

“A wand?” Katheryne stated slowly, “like yours, Miss Doves?”

“Yes, you shall receive a wand from Ollivanders, where most of us receive our first wands.” 

Miss Doves took them towards Flourish and Blotts. When Katheryne stepped inside the store, her eyes widened at the number of books that covered from floor to ceiling. It was also extremely busy. Too crowded for her tastes, but the amount of noise allowed her unconsciously to relax. It was familiar, the amount of cacophony happening, but it still never completely filled the emptiness in the back of her mind.

“What’s going on?” Her mother questioned in surprise at the crowd. Katheryne caught Miss Doves unamused eye roll as she waved towards the magic portrait of one Gilderoy Lockhart.

“An author? Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart…,” her father read the bottom of the portrait as the man waved with a smile, “hmm… I don’t understand. Is he a good writer? Like New York Bestsellers?”

Miss Doves shrugged looking at the supplies list, “I wouldn’t know. Hmm, looks like you’ll need his books. I shall get your books for you dearie. How about you and your parents browse for a bit and I’ll meet you outside?”

“That is fine, Miss Doves,” her mother agreed. Katheryne tugged on her mother’s sleeved pointing over at a shelf. She glanced around her at the clapping and heard the man himself speak. She turned her attention to one of the books near the door and picked it up. 

It was the sound of pages being ripped that brought her attention out of the page in front of her. Glancing around, she saw a blonde folding up a piece of paper before antagonizing someone by the name of Potter, who was surrounded by a group of redheads. She blinked closing her book and laid it back down on the stack. Her grey-blue eyes took in all of them. Are they going to Hogwarts too? She jolted when a warm hand landed on her shoulder, glancing back, she saw her father shaking his head and motioning outside.

“Come, sweetie,” her father whispered quietly, “let's go meet up with your mother. Miss Doves is almost finished purchasing the books for us.”

After the books, she was finally going to get her wand. She was so excited, her heart was racing. Sure, she made some magic happen when she was younger, but it was erratic. Stepping inside to Ollivanders, Katheryne blinked as her eyes got used to the dark shop. It was lined with boxes and boxes of wands. Miss Doves walked up to the counter and tapped the bell. 

An old gentleman came out from behind one of the shelves. His long white hair and silvery eyes held a pearl of wisdom that somehow reminded her of the wise wizards that her mother used to read to her.

“Hello, Mister Ollivander. How have you been?” Miss Doves inquired with a smile.

“Ah, Miss Doves. I have been well. Been many many years since I last saw you,” Mr. Ollivander greeted, “you are here for her first wand correct?”

“Yes, this,” Miss Doves brought a hand up and nudged her forward, “is Katheryne Frye. She is attending Hogwarts this year. A bit of a spitfire, creating magic at such a young age.”

“Good day, Mister Ollivander,” Katheryne greeted politely nervous. She felt her parents glancing around the shop with amazement. It must be the way the shops look. Her father always liked the organized chaos of older stores.

“Well, let us find a wand for the young Miss Frye,” Mr. Ollivander stated smiling moving towards one of the wands in the back. Opening the box, he pulled out a wand and handed it to her. 

Katheryne took the wand hesitantly before giving it a bit of a flick as the magic shot out and broke a vase. She laid the wand down on the counter looking apologetic. She didn’t mean to break anything. 

“Hmm, definitely not,” Mr. Ollivander muttered before going to another shelf and pulling out another one handing it to her.

She licked her lips before a comforting nudge from her father gave her some courage to grab the wand trying again. Katheryne flicked it gasping as it knocked the bell and a few boxes off. She quickly laid the wand down on the counter. Mr. Ollivander stared at her before nodding to himself and heading to the second story of the shop. Katheryne looked at the mess and went over to the boxes and picked them up. 

“Try this one, Miss Frye,” Mr. Ollivander’s voice said from behind her. 

Turning around she stared at the wand frowning, “what if none of the wands like me?”

“There is always a wand out there that is waiting for you, Miss Frye,” Mr. Ollivander stated evenly, wisdom glimmering in his eyes as he extended the wand again, “sometimes finding the one that chooses you takes time. Mr. Potter took a few times as well. There is nothing wrong with that.”

Taking a deep breath, Katheryne took the wand from him and blinked as a warm feeling flooded her senses. Home. It felt like home, longing, and… infinity, vastness. It filled a small void in her mind with a constant humming.

“Hmm, fascinating. Quite fascinating,” Mr. Ollivander muttered smiling warmly, “pine wood, unicorn tail hair core, nine inches and slightly springy and flexible.”

“I don’t understand,” Katheryne replied glancing up at him and her wand.

“I expect that you’ll be quite an amazing witch, Miss Frye. The wand chooses its master,” Mr. Ollivander stated softly, “I do not sell wands made of pine wood often, but the wizards and witches that do tend to live long lives.”

“Hopefully not extremely long,” Katheryne replied with a small smile, “might get lonely being alone after so long.”

“Of course, Miss Frye.”

“Thank you, Mister Ollivander,” Katheryne said holding onto her wand tightly, “I’ll take good care of it.”

“I am sure that you will.”

Miss Doves gave Mr. Ollivander his money while Katheryne’s parents patted her shoulder in reassurance. She felt really nervous. She had not expected the process of acquiring a wand to be so difficult. Hopefully, the experience won’t be evidence on how her time at Hogwarts will turn out to be.

“Katheryne, sweetie, time to go,” her father urged her gently, pulling her from her thoughts, “I think it is time to locate a delicious treat before we head home.”

*****

Katheryne stood on platform nine and three quarters holding onto her trunk, next to her parents and Miss Doves, starring up at the train. Maybe she’d finally be able to make friends her own age now. Ones that won’t find her ability to appear out of nowhere scary. She gripped the handle tightly nervous. She has never been away from home before. 

“You okay, dearie?” Miss Doves questioned looking at her, “you’re looking pale.”

Her mother knelt down in front of her, held onto her free hand, and gave her a smile, “you can always write home, sweetie.”

“What if no one likes me?” Katheryne muttered looking at all the other students with their parents, “no one liked me when I was at home.”

“Someone will like to be your friend. And you’re going to be absolutely brilliant,” her father stated patting her on her shoulder gently, “be safe.”

“I will.”

“We love you,” her mother said kissing her on the forehead, “don’t forget to write.”

“I won’t,” Katheryne replied hugging her parents and Miss Doves before boarding the train. She quickly found an empty carriage, putting her trunk up with the help of one of the older students. She sat down and stared out the window waving at her parents. Excitement and anxiety swirled around inside her.

A knock on the compartment door brought her out of her daze. Glancing over at the door, a dark-skinned boy gave her a small smile.

“Hello, wondering if I could sit with you. The other compartments are all full,” he inquired softly. 

Katheryne nodded motioned to the empty seat across from her. His dark eyes brightened, making them look like they were glowing, as he stepped inside the compartment, putting his trunk on the rack.

“I’m Magnus Nightingale,” he greeted as he sat down across from her.

“Katheryne Frye.”

“Are you a first year too?” Magnus questioned leaning against the window.

“Yes, though I can’t say I know much about the school,” Katheryne replied quietly leaning back against the bench.

“Ah, I know a bit about it. My mum’s a witch, and dad’s a muggle,” Magnus stated as a white Maine coon jumped onto his lap after snapping open their cage door, tail swished and flicked, “and this is Shiva, the Diva of the House.”

“She’s so pretty,” Katheryne whispered making a slightly aborted move to pet the cat. Magnus gave her a big smile.

“You can pet her. She likes pets,” Magnus stated probably seeing her aborted move, “actually, she adores attention. Not sure where she learned that though.”

Katheryne leaned forward petting Shiva gently as she purred against her hand. She gasped as Shiva jumped from his lap into hers for more pets. 

“I see how it is, Shiva. You found yourself a new favorite human,” Magnus joked eyes twinkling. Shiva brought a paw up and licked it smugly. 

Magnus explained the Hogwarts houses to her. Katheryne wasn’t sure which house she’d be put in, but Slytherin seemed a bit far-fetched for her. She wasn’t really any of those traits that the Slytherins seemed to pride themselves in. Gryffindor seemed too much of the polar opposite of Slytherins. Sure, she showed signs of courage, but she very much doubted that she considered herself to be courageous.

“What house do you want to be sorted in?” Katheryne questioned petting Shiva gently.

“Either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, though I might fit in Gryffindor,” Magnus replied shrugging slowly blinking in surprise at the flying car outside their window. Katheryne blinked before turning her attention back to Magnus. 

“I don’t think that is normal right?”

“Nah,” Magnus stated taking Shiva from her lap and putting her inside her cage, “we should probably get changed into our robes.”

*****

It was dark when the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at the station. Katheryne straightened her robes following after Magnus who was following after the other first years. There was a cacophony of different excited whispers among the others. Katheryne tugged gently on Magnus’s sleeve catching his attention.

“Where do the older students go?” Katheryne whispered quietly.

“They take a different path up to Hogwarts. At least that’s what my Mum said.”

They entered the boat making their way across the lake. It was amazing that the boats moved by themselves. Katheryne stared up at the castle sitting on the hill. Hogwarts was absolutely stunning. Perhaps, that was a reason for arriving so late in the day. The lights from the candles and the way the moon shone overhead made Hogwarts seem so magical and mysterious. Larger than life. Silhouetted against the night sky. 

Getting off the boat was a bit more difficult, Katheryne wasn’t expecting it to wobble so much. Though, that might have been due to Harper rocking the boat. Magnus smiled kindly extending his hand to her. She grasped his hand and he pulled her out of the boat. The two followed after the others taking in the sheer size of the castle.

Hogwarts hallways were many. Katheryne had a good feeling that she would be getting lost quite a bit before she remembered the layout. Going up the stairs, the first years all stopped in front of an elderly woman, Professor McGonagall, Magnus whispered to her when he caught her looking slightly confused.

Entering the Great Hall, made Katheryne mute with wonder and awe at the candles and the four long long tables holding the other students. The chatter eased the silence that floated like a hazy cloud around her mind. 

McGonagall called for silence and started to announce how the Sorting would happen. Katheryne took a deep breath feeling her hands shake with anxiety. She glanced around the hall, ignoring her nausea and studied the older students. They were, for the most part, all watching the proceedings. Though, there were a few that were not focused on the Sorting but whispering among themselves. 

A stern and quick, “Frye, Katheryne,” Katheryne jolted back into the moment as Magnus squeezed her shoulder giving her some courage. She licked her lips taking the few steps to the chair and sat down, blinking owlishly as the Hat came down over her eyes.

_Ah, a very kind heart, Miss Frye. With lots of patience and creativity._

Katheryne tilted her head thinking back, _I do try to be._

_Where to put you, hmm?_

_Anywhere I can make friends, please._

After a brief moment of thought, the Hat’s voice screamed out, “HUFFLEPUFF” to the rest of the Great Hall. Katheryne jolted as the hall burst into cheering. She hopped off the chair and made her way towards the table, towards the smiling faces. Magnus winked as she walked past him, making her smile shyly.

Katheryne sat down as one of the older Hufflepuffs patted her shoulder welcoming her into the house.

“Hello, I’m Hannah,” Hannah greeted smiling brightly.

“Hi, I’m Katheryne,” she said quietly, as they both returned their attention to the Sorting. 

“Lovegood, Luna.” A blonde girl stepped forward. She had a serene smile on her face as she sat down on the chair. The Hat promptly sorted her into Ravenclaw. Maybe she could be friends with her. 

Katheryne kept her eyes on Magnus wondering where the hat would sort him. When the Hat called Hufflepuff, she felt a wide grin appear on her face while she clapped. The relief she felt at having someone she was comfortable with in her house was staggering. If she wasn’t sitting, she probably would have sunk to her knees in relief. Magnus came over and sat down across from her grinning widely as more names were called.

“Weasley, Ginevra.” 

She rested her head on her palm looking like one of the familiar redheads from Flourish and Blotts hopped onto the chair for her own Sorting. It was unsurprising that she ended up in Gryffindor with the rest of her family. 

Once the Sorting was done, the Headmaster called for silence, going over some brief rules of the school before the food appeared in a flourish of magic. The food looked scrumptious and nothing quite like what she ate at home. 

Piling up her plate, she peeked to her side at her older housemates. The first group, the one Hannah belonged to, were talking animatedly with each other about their summers. Her eyes landed on one of the smaller housemates. His dark-skin was similar to Magnus’s, but it was his eyes that set him apart. His eyes held what her wand carried. Infinity, vastness, unending, eternity, and yet…, yet there was something else there. Something she couldn’t make sense of. Her mind would not supply any type of solution or answers, even though it pounded against her mental shields.

Katheryne looked away focusing her attention to the meal only to get a gentle nudge against her foot. Magnus was leaning against his palm, an amused smile plastered on his face, fork in his free hand.

“I saw that,” Magnus stated softly, “don’t forget to eat.”

“I know. You distracted me,” Katheryne answered poking the food and putting it in her mouth very deliberately with a pointed look. Only her look melted as the rich flavors touched her tongue and she dug into the food with gusto. Out of the corner of her eye, she was aware that Magnus returned to eating, the smile still on his face. 

She ended up not learning anyone else name that night, but sleep had sounded really nice. The Prefects came by and led the first years off to the dormitories. Katheryne barely heard Magnus saying good night and that he’d see her at breakfast.

The dorms were cozy. Katherine found her trunk at the end of her bed and promptly flopped onto it. She absently pulled the curtains and closed her eyes.

*****

The first week went by in a blur. Katheryne got lost so many times around the school with Magnus in tow that she worried if she’d ever learn the layout of such a huge castle. She came from a really small village. She knew everyone and where everything was. At Hogwarts. Nope. Not at all. Thankfully, she still had the rest of the year to figure out the layout. Maybe she could make a map or something. At least she found the library without much trouble after the initial attempt. 

Magnus and she were still on the lookout for the kitchens, but that was for another day. She’ll find it when she needs it most. When her nightmares break her mental shields, probably. And now her mind was rambling. Like a laundry list or something equally horrendous. 

There was always one thing that seemed to cease her thoughts. Katheryne found it strange at first and brushed it off, but after a few more times, she went looking for why. The why was every time she was near or around, Wayne Hopkins. It never made sense. She had never met the older Hufflepuff before coming to school. Her thoughts always ceased allowing for a pleasant hum or something. She could never put her finger on what, but being around him was always calming, except for when she had her nightmares. Then… all she wanted was to curl up against Magnus and Shiva next to the fireplace.

She probably should have seen it coming since her mind went blank when moments before she was talking to Magnus about something… Katheryne sighed allowing her eyes to roam over the occupants in the library. At one of the tables, was Wayne Hopkins along with Justin, Ernie, Hannah, and Susan. It looked like they were studying and talking quite intensely about something. Not that she could hear them. 

Magnus nudged her shoulder gently, “you okay? You drifted again.”

“Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to. Did you get the potions homework?” Katheryne diverted as they made their way towards one of the tables near the window that had a perfect line of sight of Wayne and his friends. Magnus knew she was changing subjects. She knew she was too. Katheryne sat down as Magnus sat across from her. 

“You know, you could go up to him and ask whatever is on your mind,” Magnus pointed out calmly pulling his books from his bag and laying them out in front of him. 

“That only works if I actually know what I want to ask,” Katheryne replied pulling out her pencil pouch and papers. Uncapping a BIC ballpoint pen, she started on her potions homework. 

“Can I have one of those?” Magnus inquired grinning tilting his head towards his ink and quill, “I do hate ink everywhere.”

“But ink looks good on you,” Katheryne replied absently digging through her pouch and sliding a black one across the table. She read her potions book and wrote down her notes.

*****

Halloween could not come any faster. She was excited to see the different type of sweets that witches and wizards came up with, just to compare them to Muggle sweets. Katheryne sat near Wayne and his friends writing in her leather-bound journal about her time at Hogwarts while occasionally putting food in her mouth. An uncomfortable feeling tinged at the edge of her mind, making her glance up taking in the Hall for a sign of disturbance. She noticed Wayne’s absent look of concentration.

“Hey, Wayne, you good?” Justin’s voice broke Wayne from his thoughts.

Wayne wasn’t really expressive and sometimes he came off as intimidating. But… Katheryne has spent a bit too much time bothered by his presence that Magnus has given her looks of concern. She sighed staring down at her journal. Perhaps she was obsessed with him. That wasn’t good. Obsession is wrong. She doesn’t understand why. He doesn’t seem like a bad person and he’s really nice with his friends. So why does her mind silence around him?

“Katheryne, did that journal do something offensive to you?” Magnus’s voice jerked her out of her staring. 

“No,” Katheryne deadpanned returning to her writing.

“You need to let it go,” Magnus continued with a knowing tone grabbing food. 

Katheryne sighed and laid her pen down, looking up at him. Magnus gave her an understanding smile.

“Whatever is bothering you, let it go. Let it be,” Magnus stated calmly, “if it was meant to be it shall return in time.”

“Where did you learn that?” Katheryne questioned tilting her head. 

Magnus chuckled leaning forward, “my dad. He said that about my Mum and she came back.”

“You’re a dork,” Katheryne replied chuckling softly kicking his feet with her foot.

*****

The horrified screams of students brought Katheryne from her book. She was sitting near one of the windows in the hallways. Magnus sat on the ground next to her but shot up at the screams. His dark eyes scanning the hallway for any other disturbances. He extended his hand as she grabbed it. They made their way towards where all the other students were congregating. Magnus peeked around one of the older students to see a petrified Mrs. Norris. Katheryne read the blood on the wall and frowned. What was the Chamber of Secrets and how was it opened? Who was the heir?

Professor Dumbledore ordered all the students to leave except for Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Katheryne gave them one last look catching eyes with Professor McGonagall. She ducked her eyes leaning against Magnus trying to hide from her stern gaze. Magnus unconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led the way back toward their common room. 

Katheryne entered the common room and found Wayne and his friends sitting around the room. Magnus extended his arm allowing Shiva to jump onto his shoulders as they found a nice cozy spot nearby. Katheryne pulled her book out and continued reading as Magnus leaned back reading from a fiction book that his mum sent him. His shoulder was against hers as Shiva draped herself across their shoulders.

Katheryne couldn’t help overhearing Wayne’s friends talking about the creature that petrified Mrs. Norris and how Lockhart said he could take care of whatever creature it was. Katheryne resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Lockhart probably couldn’t handle it. He could barely handle the Cornish pixies that he unleashed on the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins. When she could no longer hear from Wayne and friends, Katheryne peeked over the top of her book studying their faces. They were still talking, huddled in their small group, whispering quietly. Katheryne saw that Susan’s eyebrows were raised as if questioning something Wayne said. At least that was what it looked like to her. She pretended to flip the page, eyes still on the group. There was a tension floating around them. As if they were debating heatedly.

She could make some deductions that it was most likely about what went after Mrs. Norris. That was what they were talking about before they got all quiet about it. Susan’s scowling brought a frown to Katheryne’s face. What did Wayne say to upset her? A group of fifth years yelled incomprehensibly while Wayne ended that conversation.

*****

The next few days after Mrs. Norris’s unfortunate encounter with whatever petrified her and the bloody writing, Katheryne found herself lounging nearby when Ernie came over to his friends with a copy of Hogwarts: A History. 

Katheryne personally didn’t know what to think about the Chamber of Secrets. It was scary that a cat was petrified. When she learned she could use magic, she never thought of how magic could be dangerous. There were creatures that her Muggle parents wouldn’t even dream of and some of them were dangerous. Why weren’t the adults more concern about the Chamber of Secrets being opened? Oh, should she write a letter home about all of this? 

Her attention drifted away from her relaxed lounging to them talking about the Chamber of Secrets. It was interesting to listen to them debating whether or not the secret chamber was a secret or not. Then, Susan said something about a snake being hidden? What…? Katheryne felt a chill run down her spine. A snake. Wayne looked to be thinking before saying that only when the beast was sleeping. What the hell? Why was Wayne saying that like telling everyone the weather forecast? How could he be so calm? 

Katheryne jolted as Magnus came into view with a book in hand. His dark eyes followed the direction her eyes were looking in and sighed quietly. 

“What did you hear?” Magnus questioned as he sat down next to her. Sometimes. Sometimes, Magnus’s penchant for gossip was highly amusing. It made her wonder if he had a hand or voice in the rumor mill and so quickly at that. It’s barely been three months since they arrived at Hogwarts and he always seemed to know what happened around the school.

“Things, like snakes and chambers,” Katheryne replied lifting the book in Magnus’s hand reading the spine. He gave her the book and leaned back crossing his legs at his ankle.

“Snakes?”

“Yea-up! Big big snake,” Katheryne stated opening the book and reading the inside.

“Hmm.” Magnus closed his eyes thinking.

The book was a different fiction book. How many books does Magnus receive from his mother? And how fast does he go through them? 

“They also mentioned a book….” Katheryne muttered seeing Magnus nod with a knowing smile, “Did you get your hands on the book?”

“Nah,” Magnus said opening his eyes, his lip quirked as he tilted his head towards her, “I shadowed someone who had the book.”

Katheryne pursed her lips shaking her head with a small smile, “anything you do that doesn’t scream ’sneaking around in the dark?’”

“Pfft, please, I don’t do sneaking. I do everything in plain sight,” Magnus replied with a shit-eating grin, “it’s magic.” She blinked at him. They do magic every day at school. What… oh. His eyes twinkled with amusement when he saw her eyes widen. 

She shoved him gently, whispering, “that isn’t magic!”

“Yeah, it is. To the Muggles,” Magnus retorted relaxing against her again taking the book back, “think about it. What is magic? Is there really only one type of magic? No. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have the dark arts.”

“But that isn’t magic! That’s merely a combination of things,” Katheryne exclaimed quietly hands in her lap, “like misdirection or influencing people’s thoughts. They are merely parlor tricks.”

“If they don’t get it, and are surprised with awe, why discount the magic it created?” Magnus questioned opening his book to where he left off, which was a quarter way in.

“What did you do?”

“Oh I switched the book so I could read the passage and returned it afterward,” Magnus said plainly, “They didn’t even notice.”

“Oh my god,” Katheryne muttered smiling exasperated, “upperclassman?” 

“Yup,” Magnus agreed laying his hand flat on the open book, “sometimes, I swear Muggle magic stumps, wizards and witches. It’s hilarious.” 

“Did your Dad teach those to you?” Katheryne questioned leaning against him comfortably.  
“Nah, my uncle,” Magnus replied quietly, “unfortunately, I never got to learn all of his tricks.”

“I’m sorry,” Katheryne whispered patting his leg, he leaned his head against her shoulder.

“Yeah, me too.”

*****

“Katheryne! Quidditch match!” Magnus yelled excitedly pulling her along. She held onto her book tightly against her chest biting her lip. She had heard about Quidditch from all of their classmates, and personally. Personally, she could see no point in the game. Like what was the point of watching people on brooms chasing after magical balls that could kill you? If it was about flying, would it not be safer in an airplane? Otherwise, it felt like American Football. Like what was the point of watching people chase after something and ramming into each other?  
They sat down in the stands. Katheryne wasn’t sure if Magnus planned it or not, but they managed to get seats a few rows behind Wayne and his friends. Katheryne leaned against the side and opened her book as Magnus watched the game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She was only there because Magnus gave her his signature puppy eyes. If anyone asked, she’d deny it vehemently. 

Katheryne flipped the page, hearing Magnus’s startled gasp. She glanced up to see the Bludger flying around crazily as ice chilled her into place. Potter was having a hard time dodging it. She gripped her book tightly eyes wide in fear. She didn’t want to witness a death. Magnus watched the scene, his hand shooting back towards her. She grabbed his hand with her free one and held onto it tightly. 

Ernie’s voice reached her, “That Bludger’s gone crazy.” 

There was a hollow crunch of wood that until moments later, the Bludger exploded as the crowd gasped in shock and disbelief.

“Bloody hell. Was that you?” Justin’s voice whispered from in front of them, directing it at Wayne.

Katheryne frowned clutching her book to her chest, squeezing Magnus’s hand. What does Justin mean by that? What did Wayne do? Since she was sitting behind him, she couldn’t see Wayne’s expression but his shoulders were tense. She took a steadying breath and released her grip on Magnus’s hand. 

He turned his head giving her a reassuring smile which she returned. Katheryne studied Wayne’s back as the game paused as the staff went to retrieve an untampered with Bludger. He stayed pretty tense until Potter won the game ten minutes after it restarted. Only then, did she see his shoulder slowly relax at the sound of loud cheering. 

*****

Magnus slid into the empty space next to her frowning a bit. Katheryne felt him leaning heavily against her side, taking her from the letter she received from her mum. He always got that expression when he heard something deep or unsettling from the Hogwarts rumor mill. 

“Magnus?”

“You know, Colin Creevey, from Gryffindor?” Magnus whispered quietly.

“The one with the camera all the time?” 

“Yeah, apparently he was petrified taking a photo of whatever petrified him,” Magnus murmured glancing around the room. 

“Do you think it was a snake-like, like Wayne and them said?” Katheryne muttered allowing her letter to rest in her lap. Magnus curled up against her, his feet snuggled between the cushions of the couch. Katheryne had never had him curl up against her like that. She glanced down at him and blinked slowly taking in his disheveled look. It looked like he went into a scuffle with a niffler and lost, because you probably couldn’t win against a niffler anyway, the scurrying bastards.

“What’s wrong?”

“If only the camera didn’t break due to the petrification. We could have determined if it was a snake or not,” Magnus replied quietly so no one around them heard. Not that many of their fellow students really ever focused on them. Magnus could be charismatic but tended to keep to himself when he wasn’t out sniffing for gossip like a hellhound.

“Should we look into a snake that can petrify people?” Katheryne inquired laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, I highly doubt we’d find anything in the normal section of the library on it,” Magnus whispered bringing a hand to hold onto hers, “I could send a letter to my Mum, but I fear I’d scare her instead.”

“Hmm,” Katheryne hummed and glanced down at her letter allowing a smile to appear, “let me tell you about what Miss Doves got up to last week.” Magnus nodded absently as she told him how Miss Doves went about lecturing her father on the merits of using certain ingredients in his herbal medicine. Eventually, Magnus uncurled and repositioned himself in a more comfortable position of being completely sprawled out next to her. His shoulder still against her like a physical comfort or a physical reminder of where he was.

*****

Katheryne wandered around the castle as Magnus had left with some other Hufflepuffs to attend the Dueling Club that Lockhart and Professor Snape were overseeing. She trusted Magnus would come back and explain it to her so she felt no need to actually attend. 

Instead, she roamed the castle halls like a silent ghost. Flickering from one end to the next, stopping at different paintings and staring at them thoughtfully. If the paintings started telling each other about a young eleven-year-old with short blonde hair that seemed to stare into their soul thoughtfully, she never made a comment about it being her. 

She was going through one of the random hallways when she ran into a pair of shoes hanging from the ceiling. Katheryne blinked up at them before hearing footsteps. Hiding in an alcove, she watched as a young dirty blonde girl with the most beautiful silvery eyes came into the hallway skipping only to stop at the sight of the shoes. She was… Katheryne frowned trying to remember back towards the Sorting Ceremony. Katheryne remembered Professor McGonagall calling her name, Luna Lovegood. She recalled wanting to be friends on the first night. She hopped out from the alcove pulling out her wand and levitating the pair of shoes down. She walked the shoes over to her and gave a small smile.

“Are these yours?” Katheryne inquired extending the shoes to her. 

“Thank you, it was the nargles again,” she replied quietly taking the shoes from her.

“Nargles? Are they bad?” Katheryne questioned watching as Luna put her shoes on.

“No. They mainly confuse people,” she answered lightly standing up straight, “I’m Luna.”

“I’m Katheryne.” 

Ah, this was awkward. Katheryne pursed her lips together. How does one ask to be friends? Magnus sort of invited himself into her life and stayed. She never had a friend her age until Magnus. 

“You’re not with Magnus,” Luna stated dreamily with a small smile on her face, “he’s usually with you.”

Katheryne blinked and nodded slowly, “he wanted to check out the Dueling Club. I’m not really into Duels or fighting. And Magnus likes knowing about everything even if it’s like two minutes worth of information.”  
Hearing Luna giggle at her words brought a gentle warmth in her chest. She liked making people smile and laugh. That was why she always stayed with the elderly when she was at home and her parents at work. They all seemed so lonely and her made up stories always brought a smile or laughter to their faces warming her little lonely heart. 

Katheryne pursed her lips before nodding to herself, “I’m exploring the castle, would you like to join me?”

“If you’d have me,” Luna stated softly in a way that pulled at Katheryne’s heart. 

“Always,” Katheryne replied smiling extending her hand, “there’s this painting I heard about that’s around the corner.”

Katheryne and Luna walked around the castle looking at the paintings and whispered about the different mythical creatures that Luna was so fond of. They were standing by the moving staircases when Magnus appeared at the bottom of one. He caught Katheryne’s eyes and quickly made it to the landing Katheryne and Luna were on. 

“Finally found you,” Magnus stated with a grin, “oh Luna, hello.”

“Hello, Magnus. You look excited,” Luna pointed out.

“Oh, I got some tea,” Magnus stated with a happy smile.

“You get so much tea, Magnus,” Katheryne stated fondly, “have you filled up your journals yet?”

“Pfft, one or two, but not all of them,” Magnus answered leaning against her lightly, “want the tea?”

“Of course, spill it,” Katheryne stated nudging him gently, excitement thrumming in her veins. She would never admit being a gossip, but being friends with Magnus meant that she would always be in the loop. 

“So apparently, Potter can speak Parseltongue, which is snake language,” Magnus regaled, “he was dueling Malfoy and Malfoy spelled a snake. Merlin, Potter told that snake attacked Justin.”

Katheryne frowned, “why would Potter tell a snake to attack Justin? It’s not like Potter has anything against Justin. They don’t interact that much if at all.”

“I dunno. I’m going to look into it cause you’re right. That’s pretty strange. Though everyone’s scared of Potter now, thinking he’s the heir of Slytherin,” Magnus stated calmly eyes alight with curiosity. 

“I don’t believe he’s the type,” Luna said softly, “It could have been the Nargles again.”

“Nargles, huh?” Magnus said softly, “probably. Just for your information, Wayne didn’t seem worried and he’s pretty close with Justin.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about right?” Katheryne questioned staring balefully at Harper, the Slytherin that made it his duty to bother all of the other fellow first years especially from other Houses, “Wayne’s the most sensible one among them. I think.”

Magnus smiled, “you think?”

Katheryne nudged him gently as he laughed quietly. Luna was smiling too.

*****

Katheryne caught a glimpse of Potter hurrying away from Lockhart while the Weasley twins were calling him the heir. Potter looked absolutely frazzled that Katheryne was sure he couldn’t be the heir of Slytherin by his demeanor alone. Magnus leaned back against her, eyes following hers and he gave a huff of laughter.

“He looked like a drowned cat,” Magnus muttered holding his books in his arms, “that being said, I overheard Malfoy, Wayne, and co talking about Potter.”

Katheryne hummed in thought, plucking a book from Magnus’s arms and reading the spine. Oh, another fiction that she hasn’t read. Maybe Magnus would lend it to her when he was done.

“The Chamber of Secrets was opened once, fifty years ago, and apparently, somebody died,” Magnus continued seeing that Katheryne was listening.  
“Did he say who?” Katheryne questioned handing the book back leaning against him. 

Magnus tilted his head toward her, “no. I hope nothing bad happens.”

“Famous last words,” Katheryne stated with a small smile. Magnus rolled his eyes but his solemn expression left a bad taste in her mouth. She supposed they really were waiting for the next accident to happen.

*****

December was getting closer and the snow blanketed the land in its gentle deadly embrace. Katheryne stared out one of the windows in the hallway, listening to her fellow students as they went about their day. 

Magnus had regaled a story a while back about Wayne playing with their fellow Hufflepuffs in the snow only to knock a seventh year out cold by a really good snowball. Magnus’s eyes had shimmered with excitement as he pulled her outside to play. He really pulled out all of the Muggle Magic to pull pranks on unsuspecting upperclassmen and fellow first years. Katheryne built a snow fort watching with amusement as their fellow students screamed and yelled out at his harmless pranks. Luna joined them in their outings and would sit with Katheryne inside the fort watching the snowball fights. 

She noticed Wayne and Ernie. Katheryne tilted her head staring at the duo. Ernie looked pale with his pinched expression. What happened? Wayne looked upset as they went towards the Hospital Wing. Katheryne pushed herself off her spot and followed after them with curiosity. She completely blamed Magnus for her nosiness. It was barely seconds later when Katheryne heard it. Someone screaming that Potter had attacked another student and a ghost. She snuck quietly after them watching from outside of the Hospital Wing doors as Ernie and Wayne stopped in front of the bed holding a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley. 

Katheryne blinked in shock before backing away and leaning against the stonework outside of the Hospital Wing. She didn’t hear anything that Wayne and Ernie exchanged, but she heard someone’s footsteps and backed into the dark corner. It was Wayne leaving the Hospital Wing. He looked determined like he was on a mission. Katheryne absently wondered where he was going when his friend was in the Hospital Wing. 

She felt like a stalker and a creep. How does Magnus do it with so much gusto without feeling ashamed or disgusting? Maybe she should ask Magnus how he goes through with it.  
Katheryne heard Ernie muttering to Justin. She made one last peek into the Hospital Wing before running off to look for Magnus. Maybe he’ll have more answers onto why Justin could have possibly been petrified or even Nicholas. 

She ran down the stairs and turned sharply at the corner when a ringing of power made her slide to a stop with her hands covering her ears. After a moment, the ringing stopped and she allowed her hands to drop to her side slowly. Her light eyes scanned her surrounding area with trepidation. 

“—eryne? You okay?” Magnus questioned his face dipping into her peripheral.

She flinched at the sound of his voice. It was loud. Everything sounded too loud. It was like the ringing made her more aware of all the sounds around her. Katheryne closed her eyes tightly, hoping vainly that closing her eyes would lower the volume of the sounds.

Magnus touched her hand gently keeping himself quiet. His dark eyes swam with concern. She blinked once the sounds eased to normal levels and she stared at him. He gave her a small smile nodding towards one of the more empty hallways. 

“Sorry,” Katheryne muttered following after Magnus holding onto the edge of his robe sleeve absently. 

“Nothing to be sorry about. You okay?” Magnus inquired walking at a leisurely pace feeling her hand on his robes. 

“Yeah, I was just… sounds were really loud all of a sudden,” Katheryne replied quietly staring down at her feet allowing Magnus to lead her wherever inside the castle. Magnus nudged her arm with his. 

“Is it better?” He questioned shorting his stride so she was next to him rather than trailing behind him. Katheryne nodded mutely resting her head against his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Magnus led the way to the Common Room, quietly waiting for Katheryne to say anything. 

She was grateful for Magnus’s patience and understanding, “it’s quieter again,” she cleared her throat, “did you hear what happened?”

“Yeah, I heard. Not sure what to do with the amount of information I know,” Magnus admitted leading them through the crowd of students that walked in groups more now that another attack had happened. He led her around the crowds with an expertise of someone who dealt with crowds often. He weaved them in between their fellow students keeping their easy-going pace. He smiled and greeted the students as they made their way to their Common Room. 

Katheryne hasn’t made many friends like Magnus has. She wasn’t sure if that was because of her quiet nature or her lonely upbringing or that thing that she hid behind her mental shields. Magnus unconsciously nudged her out of her musings. They arrived at the Common Room. 

Shiva ran out from the dormitories and came to a stop in front of the both of them meowing in greeting. Katheryne knelt down petting her gently.

“I’m going to get my book,” Magnus stated calmly, dark eyes still glinting with his concern, “did you want to read that one book from last week?”

Katheryne hummed absently picking up Shiva and moving towards the fireplace. She sat down in front of it allowing Shiva to rest in her lap. She stared blankly at Susan, who was pacing a good distance away from her. She looked worried. If her eyes kept returning to the Common Room door, Katheryne made not move to say anything. Hannah was sitting quietly on the couch eyes dark with worry. She probably would have looked just as worried had it been Magnus in the Hospital Wing.

Magnus came back with two books in hand and a velvety soft blanket. Katheryne petted Shiva as he made himself comfortable next to her by throwing the blanket over their legs and handing her the book. Shiva draped herself over their legs while Katheryne opened the book to the first page.

She couldn’t focus on the words. The earlier ringing left her unbalanced in an unfamiliar way. Like the way her nightmare from before she came to the school left teeth indentations in her arm. Katheryne fingered the pages watching Susan and Hannah from her spot. 

Katheryne wondered if her parents were informed with a notice about what was happening at school. She kept it out of her biweekly letters in an effort not to worry her parents, who were already concerned with her living in Scotland even if they thought it was amazing that their daughter was a witch. 

Ernie came into the Common Room and Susan and Hannah came over to him whispering among each other. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the slightly longer pause in Magnus’s page flipping alerted her to his rapt, but subtle, attention on the group of friends. 

After a few moments of whispering, the friends sat down and waited in heavy silence. Magnus flipped the page and returned to his reading. Katheryne blinked doing the same with her book. Or at least attempting to read the book. 

She looked down at Shiva who was napping half on her lap and a half on Magnus’s. What worries would a cat have? Okay, maybe Shiva would be slightly worried about being petrified by a snake seeing as Mrs. Norris was the first casualty of the Chamber of Secrets opening. 

She wondered if the students were all excited to go home for the holidays if only to leave the school and get away from the dangers of being on castle grounds. 

Katheryne felt Magnus’s stiffen before he relaxed quickly. Her mind was blank. She glanced up and saw Wayne walking into the Common Room. Ernie was on him like hawk diving to catch a snake in its beak dragging Wayne to their isolated corner. She flipped the page. Ernie said something looking like he was demanding something from Wayne with his hand on his wrist. Katheryne watched as Wayne pointedly stared at Ernie’s hand until the hand removed itself. 

He looked at his friends and without changing his expression said something in an even tone. Hannah hung onto Susan tightly as all of their eyes widened in absolute horror. Susan’s voice squeaked as she said something in disbelief or horror. Katheryne couldn’t tell. Wayne tilted his head and his lips moved. Ernie was the next one to speak up. Wayne replied and pressed his fingers into the walls of Hogwarts continuing his even tone. Susan’s face twisted with a bitter look before she replied to whatever Wayne said. Katheryne watched rapt with curiosity as Wayne’s dark eyes flickered over Susan before returning to the wall. His fingers tapped the stone. He said something brief in reply that seemed to end that conversation. 

Magnus adjusted his position careful not to startle Shiva out of her slumber, flipping a page in his book. Katheryne realized that the sound of his pages flipping had stopped earlier. She turned her head to see Magnus’s frown pulling at his expression. His dark eyes seemed to glint with something, reflecting the light from the fireplace.

*****

Katheryne was sitting at a table with Magnus while they worked on their assignments a few days later. Katheryne noticed Ginevra Weasley walking past them towards Wayne’s table. She hasn’t seen Ginevra Weasley much since the school year started, now that she thought about it. Katheryne glanced over Magnus’s shoulder and saw her stopping at Wayne’s table all nervous and shy but with that glint of that Weasley stubbornness and determination. 

Magnus kicked her leg gently with a raised brow. She pursed her lips and wrote on her scrap paper tell him what was happening behind him. He nodded returning to his homework. 

Katheryne returned her attention to her own work. Weasley’s voice pulled her away as her curiosity burned but she kept her eyes down on her paper. Her hand absently doodling on her scrap paper little owls and foxes. It was interesting that Weasley asked if she could sit with them. Had she known Wayne before? The silence after she asked was brief but Katheryne definitely got the idea that Wayne’s other friends didn’t know that she knew him. 

Katheryne drew a few badgers and some frogs listening intently to the conversation. Magnus peeked up at her blinking slowly eyes trailing over her doodles. He nudged her textbook towards her. She kicked his feet with an unamused deadpan expression. She was really curious about what Weasley was saying after the introductions were made. A spirit? Wayne took care of it? What the hell? 

Magnus nudged her feet with his own with slightly wide eyes as recognition dawned on his face. Oh, did he connect some dots? What was she missing that Magnus knew? Magnus tilted his head towards their papers with a knowing smile. Right. She should leave it alone and finished up her essay.

*****

The rest of the year went by without much incident. Katheryne briefly heard about how Potter and his friends had a scuffle with one Gilderoy Lockhart, which ended quite badly for the man, from Magnus report. 

Well, to be honest, she got most of her news from Magnus. He really really loves all of the gossip and news. He was almost as bad as Creevey was with his camera. Maybe Magnus would become a journalist after leaving Hogwarts or a Muggle news anchor. 

Katheryne snorted as she sat on the cobblestone wall outside in the courtyard staring up at the sky. Magnus as a news anchor seemed like chaos. Maybe he’d be better as a conspiracist or a writer. 

That silence was still floating in the back of her mind and on quiet days like these, Katheryne found being alone was both full of peace but also sadness. Like, she had lost something important and couldn’t remember for the life of her. The rest of the year, Katheryne was spared from any more horrible ringings and the nightmares were nonexistent which was strange. Though, those times where her mind went blank was still confusing to her. She was aware, happily, that it only happened when Wayne was in the vicinity. Strange. Absolutely strange. Another day to solve that mystery.

At least, the Chamber of Secrets was closed once more and the basilisk was taken care of according to Magnus. Apparently, he could read lips and read Ernie, Susan, Hannah, and Wayne’s conversation. Katheryne shook her head fondly. Magnus had many talents. She hasn’t made many friends. Perhaps, that was because she looked like she was unapproachable.

Sighing, Katheryne leaned her head back to rest against the stonewall. Home. She missed her parents terribly. Winter break wasn’t long enough to enjoy her parents' warmth and familiarity. She would get back into the routine only to be whisked away back to school. Though, now that school was soon to end… Katheryne would miss the chatter that Hogwarts seemed to carry with the number of students inside its stone walls. 

“Katheryne, you need to stop disappearing,” Magnus stated, walking out of the double doors and spotting her quickly. He came over and pulled himself up next to her, “what’s up?”

“The stone arch,” Katheryne deadpanned, “then the forever endless sky.”

“You aren’t wrong,” Magnus replied smiling swinging his feet back and forth, “I got something for you. I meant to receive it back in March but my mum had some difficulty locating one.”

Katheryne blinked in confusion, “locating what? And why did you need it in March?”

Magnus chuckled as he lifted his robe and pulled out a wrapped package handing it to her. 

Katheryne took it in hand. It was heavy, not too heavy, but pretty hefty. She settled the package in her lap and pulled the twine, unwrapping the paper. It was a beautifully carved ornate wooden box with drawers. Katheryne pulled the top drawer out and found a leather-bound journal. Closing the drawer and opening the next one, Katheryne saw a bookmark holding a hand pressed flower along with a bird paperweight. Under all of that was a small letter. Taking that out, she opened the letter and read it. 

Magnus leaned forward smiling gently, a knowing look on his face. Katheryne blinked rapidly before returning the letter to the envelope with shaking hands. Katheryne glanced over at Magnus still confused.

“Happy Late Birthday, Katheryne,” Magnus said softly.

“How did you even find out about my birthday?” Katheryne whispered forcing her happy tears back. 

Laughing, Magnus winked at her, “a magician never reveals his secrets.”

A comfortable silence descended over them as Magnus stared up at the sky with a pleasant smile. Katheryne peeked over at him and smiled running her hand over the carvings on the box. Being alone was peaceful but lonely, but being together with a good friend in silence was more than peaceful. It felt warm. Maybe she could be amazing like him one day.


End file.
